Despicable Bane
by Alexxavior
Summary: It has been 3 months after Gru saved his girls from Vector and have happily not seen him since. But after Margo saw a boy around her age she asks Gru a very interesting question "Can you adopt us a brother?" This fanfic takes place after the chain of events of "Despicable Me" talking about how life goes with Gru and the girls and a new brother also!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Chapter 1: Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me or its characters! I only own my OC's and this fanfic.

EDIT: Fixed some errors I found while reading through this chapter and made some minor adjustments to the story!

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Felonius Gru is one of the most famous villains anyone could find and only because of one reason, he is the only villain who has been able to steal the moon. But, Gru is not the villain everyone knew him to be, and he is fine with that. That reason is because he had adopted 3 girls that he loved even more than being a villain.

The oldest one out of the 3 is Margo, Margo is 11 years old and acted a lot more mature than other kids her age. The middle child is Edith, she is 9 years old and has a sort of tomboyish and wild side to her. The Youngest of the 3 is Agnes, she is 6 years old and is probably the most adorable girl on the planet. Even though these 3 girls claimed to be sisters, only 2 of them were. Margo and Agnes are sisters by blood, but Edith is a step-sister since Edith's dad married Margo and Agnes's Mom.

But after the girl's parents died in a car accident they were put into "Miss Hattie's School for Girls". After having lived with a horrible Miss Hattie they were finally adopted by Gru.

It has been 3 months since Gru saved Margo, Edith, and Agnes from Vector and have happily not seen him since.

* * *

 **3rd person P.O.V**

It is Thursday at 7:00 in the morning which usually Gru would not be getting up so early on, but sadly for him, today was different. Agnes suddenly burst into Gru's bedroom yelling "Get up Gru! We need to go to Ballet practice!" Gru woke up immediately thanks to Agnes's screaming, and got out of bed and told Agnes to leave so he could get dressed.

After getting dressed, Gru came out of his room and went downstairs to see all 3 girls dressed in there ballet Tutu's looking very hungry. "So what do you want for breakfast?" asked Gru as he went into his kitchen putting on his pink apron, which he needs to replace soon. Agnes and Edith said that they wanted pancakes. Gru looked over to Margo to see what she wanted, all Margo did was give a shrug saying she was fine with pancakes.

So right away Gru mixed the pancake batter and started cooking the pancakes on the stove. Wanting to impress the girls, Gru started flipping the pancakes and catching them behind his back, which made the girls look very entertained. After he was done he gave Margo a knife shaped pancake, Edith a skull shaped pancake, and a unicorn shaped pancake to Agnes, which is Agnes's favorite animal.

After the girls were done eating their pancakes, they all got into Gru's tank and he started driving them to ballet class. When they stopped at a red light, Margo saw a boy out of the window about her age wearing a black hat similar to Edith's, a black tee-shirt and black jeans. The boy was walking towards an adoption center called "Dan's Adoption Center". The boy turned his head and smiled straight at Margo. Even though the boy was smiling, Margo had a strange feeling that the boy was anything but happy. This started to make Margo think really hard about something, but decided to ask Gru about it later.

The boy then went inside the adoption center right when the red light finally turned green, and Gru continued driving to ballet class. Once Gru and the girls made it to the ballet class building they all got out of the tank and went inside . While the girls were learning and practicing ballet, Gru went and sat with the other moms on a bench. After 2 painful hours of listening to the moms talk about how "Amazing" their girls were (and a few Freeze Gun mishaps), the class finally ended, and Gru and the girls got into the tank to get ice cream.

After a few minutes of driving they finally got to "Supreme Ice cream Café" where they sat at a table and had a Waiter come up to them and ask for their order. Gru decided to order 2 scoops of "Evil Chocolate" (named after Gru for being a main customer) which had a dark brown color and was pure chocolate ice cream. Margo and Edith got a scoop of strawberry ice cream, and Agnes also got a scoop of "Evil Chocolate". Once they all got their ice cream they started to eat.

Margo finally decided that this was the time to ask Gru a very important question on her mind. "Gru can I ask you a question?" asked Margo, which made Gru look up and ask "What is it?" The next thing that came out of her mouth made Gru almost have a heart attack.

"Can you adopt us a brother?"

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone!

Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get this fanfic started as soon as possible!

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Discussion

Chapter 2: Discussion

Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me or its characters! I only own my OCs and this fanfic.

EDIT: Fixed some errors and did some minor changes to the story! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Gru P.O.V**

The drive home was was filled with a very awkward silence, not even Edith spoke a word which is very uncommon for her. Only because the only thing I could think about was what Margo had said at "Supreme Ice Cream Café" just 5 Minutes ago.

"Can you adopt us a brother?"

I never thought that my girls would want a brother, or what even got Margo into thinking about it in the first place. But all I knew was that I had to decide what to do next, which will definitely take a while since I am not very sure on what my choices are yet.

When we got home I got out of the tank with the girls following behind me. Edith and Agnes were complaining on who got to be "it" first for a game of tag, while Margo was looking at the ground thinking about what I would decide about adopting a boy. I opened the front door to my home and let the girls in first before I got in and closed the door behind me.

I went and sat on my crocodile couch and thought about what I should do. I have never had to think about this before and had hoped I would never have too. While I was thinking Margo came over and sat next to me.

"So… have you decided yet?" Margo asked me. I looked over and saw her with a pleading look in her eyes. The bad thing was it was always hard for me to say no when any of the girls looked at me like that.

So I sighed and said "We will descuse et over denner" That made Margo smile and she ran over to the other girls to join in on the game of tag.

While the girls were playing, I sat there deep in thought of how I would convince Margo to not make me adopt her a brother. Finally I got a very wicked idea (still a villain at heart!) and then realized it was also time for dinner.

I went into the kitchen and decided just to order pizza since the girls always ate pizza without a fight (usually Edith was the one fighting). So I picked up the phone and ordered a stuffed crust cheese pizza.

When the doorbell rang I took the pizza from the delivery boy and slammed the door in his face without paying. I heard the boy bang on the door. Sighing, I pulled out my Freeze Ray from my jacket and opened the door pointing it at the delivery boy. When the boy saw the freeze ray in my hands he just turned around and ran straight for his car. I then shut the door and went to the table, and put a plate and cup of water at each of the seats for me and the girls.

"Pizza's here!" I shouted so the girls would hear. I sat down to wait for the girls to get here, and not to long later all of them came running and sat in their seats.

We all ate our pizza while talking about if we could go to "Super Silly Fun Land"(which I was against to going). Once we were all done eating Margo looked straight at me with her eyebrow raised obviously waiting for me to keep to what I had said before. So I stood up with saying "You all know that Margo has asked me to adopt a boy ento the family, so I have decided a way to choose if we should adopt a boy or not"

All the girls were all paying attention to what I was saying, so I continued "We will have a vote to decide" After I said that I asked Margo what she wanted, and of course she answered "I want a brother" I then looked at Edith and she said "I don't want a brother" Margo gave a death glare at Edith which made her scoot her chair away from Margo and closer to Agnes. I then asked Agnes what she wanted. Agnes looked at the table obviously thinking about this. "I want a brother" Agnes answered in a whisper, trying to not have Edith hear her. I then sighed in defeat by the girls' decision, but then I got a great idea.

"Ok fine you can have a brother" I said. Margo and Agnes started cheering while Edith just groaned and slouched into her chair crossing her arms. "But on one condetion, your new brother would have to sleep en your room" I said with a confident smirk, knowing that Margo would not want to sleep in the same room with a boy.

Margo then surprised me and her sisters by saying "I'm fine with that, as long as I get a brother" she said copying the smirk I gave her, my mouth just hung open knowing that my big plan just backfired (which seems to be happening alot lately). "No way! I don't want a boy in my room!" shouted Edith angry with the idea. Agnes looked innocent not really knowing what was going on and said "I want a brother"

I knew that I had lost this battle. "Fine, we will go to the adoption center tomorrow afternoon to adopt a boy" I said sighing.

All the girls were happily jumping around the room in victory, while Edith just sat there angrily with her arms crossed in front of her.

I then looked over at the clock and saw it was 8:10 which was 10 minutes past the girls' bedtime.

"Alright time for bed" I said to the girls. Margo and Agnes ran upstairs happily while Edith just walked up to me and angrily but sadly said "Why do we have to have a brother?"

I felt a little bad for Edith knowing she had lost the battle just as I have, and replied "Cheer up, you will probably like hem"

"Why would I like him?" Edith replied with a confused expresion on his face.

"Well, most boys like to do deadly and crazy things like you do" I answered back thinking about my childhood.

Edith thought over that and smiled liking the idea and ran upstairs to get ready for bed.

I sighed and walked up the stairs to the girls' bedroom. I walked in and saw all three girls laying in their beds with their PJ's on. I went over to the bookshelf in their room and asked "Whech book?"

"Your book" all the girls shouted. I grabbed it from the shelf and went over and sat by their beds. I read the book which they all loved like always. When I was done reading they all had their eyes closed almost asleep. I stood up and put the book back on the shelf then went over to each bed and kissed each girl on the forehead like I do every night.

When I reached Margo's bed and bent down to kiss her she opened her eyes and hugged me whispering "Thank you"

I hesitated for a second before hugging her back and whispering "Your welcome"

I kissed her on the head and left the room turning off the room's light on the way out and gently closed the door.

I went into my room and changed into my PJ's and got into bed. I fell asleep and dreamed about the 1st night Margo ever hugged me.

* * *

Well, this is Chapter 2 of Despicable Bane. Next chapter will probably be longer than this one so be ready for that!

I am not sure if I did the accent right so hopefully it is alright

Read and Review with any tips you can give me!


	3. Chapter 3: Day Before Adoption

Chapter 3: Day Before Adoption

Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me or its characters! I only own my OCs and this fanfic.

Sorry this took so long to make, I have been having a hard time thinking of what to write. But this idea just came to me so I wrote it. Hope you enjoy!

EDIT: Fixed some errors and did some Minor Changes to the story! Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

Margo's alarm clock went off at 8:00 in the mourning making her wake up. Margo yawned and turned off her alarm while getting up. Margo looks over and sees that Agnes is still sleeping while Edith is getting dressed.

"Good morning Edith" says Margo while she starts to get dressed for the day.

"Morning" groggily replies Edith with a yawn, having a difficult time putting her shirt on.

Margo finishes getting dressed and goes over to Agnes's bed to wake her up.

"Wake up Agnes, its morning" says Margo while she shakes Agnes trying to wake her up. Agnes opens her eyes showing that she is awake and yawns.

"Good morning sleepy head" said Margo giggling. Agnes hops out of bed and starts to get dressed. Edith puts on her hat finally dressed and goes out into the hall to wake up Gru. Edith pokes her head inside Gru's bedroom door and heard him snoring. Edith giggled before hoping onto Gru's chest which woke him up.

"Waah!" screamed Gru from having Edith jump on him. "Edith! What are you doing!" yelled Gru now angry from being woken up.

Margo and Agnes then walk in from hearing Gru scream. Agnes ran over and jumped onto Gru's chest like Edith while Margo went over and stood by Gru's bed looking at him.

Gru sat up which made Edith and Agnes fall off him and onto the ground. "Ok girls I am awake, now would you please leave while I get dressed?" asked Gru in a now kind tone.

"Ok" replied Agnes and Edith giggling who stood up and left the room with Margo following behind them. Gru stood up from his bed and got dressed into his pants, shirt, and coat then put on his scarf before leaving his room to go downstairs.

When Gru made it downstairs Margo hands him a cup of coffee with a smile and sits down on one of the kitchen chairs. Gru goes into the kitchen and pours each of them a bowl of cereal not having the energy to cook from being forcefully awakened.

Gru gives each of them a bowl of their favorite cereal and a spoon before sitting down with his bowl of cereal and they all start eating.

After everyone was finished with their breakfast Gru asks while standing up "Who wants to go to the park after I am done cleaning the dishes?

"I do!" screams all the girls in almost perfect unison. Gru starts picking up the dishes chuckling to himself from how excited the girls were , while the girls leave the kitchen to get their shoes on. Margo comes back into the kitchen with her shoes on and says "Don't forget you said you would adopt a boy today"

Gru had totally forgot. But this reminded him of what he promised yesterday and replied "We will go to the adoption center at 12:00 ok?" Margo nods and skips back out of the kitchen to make sure her sisters have their shoes on (Gru has never seen Margo this happy before).

Gru finishes picking up the dishes and puts them in the sink and goes to the front door seeing all the girls with their shoes on ready to go.

He opens the door with a smile letting the girls out, then closes the door behind him and locks it. He goes over to the tank and opens the door and climbs in with the girls following him. Gru starts the tank and drives to the park which is not too far away.

Once they all get to the park Gru goes over to one of the benches where there is no one else sitting and sits down. Gru looks at his watch which says 11:30. Gru sighs and sits back to watch the girls

Margo, Edith, and Agnes decide to go play on the jungle gym.

"Bet you I can get to the top first!" shouts Edith. All three of them decide to have a race to see who can get to the top first.

"Alright, Ready… Set… GO!" Shouts Margo making all three of them start climbing as fast as they can to the top of the jungle gym. Margo makes it to the top first since she is taller and faster than her sisters.

"Aww come one!" Shouts Edith disappointed that she lost. While Edith is climbing she slips on one of the bars and falls onto the ground which makes her hat fall off.

"Nice hat, I think I will be taking it" says a fat boy who is a little taller than Margo with black hair wearing a black T-shirt that has a skull on it, picks up Edith's hat from off the ground. "Hey! Give it back!" Shouts Edith who tries to jump and take her hat back while the fat boy just holds it above her head.

Margo climbs down from the jungle gym and walks up to the boy and shouts "Give my sister her hat back right now!" The fat boy chuckles and replies slyly "What you going to do if I don't squirt?"

The fat boy pushes Margo over and she falls onto the ground wincing from the pain in her back. The fat boy feels someone tapping on the back of his shoulder then turns around to see the same blond-haired boy Margo saw when she was going to the ice cream parlor.

Margo stands back up from the ground wincing in pain. Now that she is closer that the last time she saw him, she sees that the blond-haired boy is a little shorter than she is, and is wearing a jacket similar too hers, and is wearing a brown T-Shirt underneath, he is also wearing a black hat similar to Edith's covering most of his hair. Margo notices that he also has sky blue eyes that seem faded in sadness or hurt for some reason she did not know.

"Give her back the hat" says the blond-haired boy calmly while pointing to Edith. "Or what!" shouts the fat boy smirking.

The blond-haired boy clenches his left hand into a fist before punching the fat boy in the stomach. The fat boy throws Edith's hat in pain before holding his stomach in pain and falls onto the ground crying softly.

The blond-haired boy catches Edith's hat in mid-air before handing it back to Edith smiling smiling. All three of the girls have their mouths hanging open in amazement while the blond-haired boy walks back to an adoption center called "Dan's Adoption Center" When the blond-haired boy is finally out of sight the girls finally close their mouths.

"I know what brother I want" says Edith smiling while putting on her hat again. Margo and Agnes both nod their heads also smiling, and all three of them run over to Gru.

When the three of them finally make it over to him, they see him sleeping. Margo hears Gru's watch start to beep and it says 12:00. Agnes jumps onto Gru which makes him wake up

Agnes screams "We know who we want to adopt!"

"Who?" Gru asks while putting Agnes on the ground and standing up. "He lives at the adoption center over their" says Margo excitedly pointing to Dan's Adoption Center.

"Alright let's go" says Gru walking over to the tank with the girls following him ready to adopt a new member to the family.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you liked Chapter 3 of Despicable Bane!

Read and Review!

 **A/N: Sorry it is taking me so long for me to post up chapter 4 guys. I promise that I will get it out for you guys tdday or tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4: Adoption Part 1 of 2

Chapter 4: Adoption Part 1/2

Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me or its characters! I only own my OCs and this fanfic.

 **A/N: Back from my vacation people! Believe me it is great to be back. Also sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out, I have kept by my promise though!**

Now here is chapter 4 of Despicable Bane: Adoption Part 1/2

 **EDIT: did some minor editing to the chapter**

* * *

 **Gru's P.O.V**

I was not looking forward to any part of this even though I talked to Dr. Nafario about it and amazingly he thought it was a great idea.

FLASHBACK

I entered the lab with my rhino elevator and saw that most of the minions were not here today (most of the minions got 2nd jobs since crime business has been slow ever since the moon incident). The ones I did see were not really paying any attention to me since they looked sick, probably because of Dr. Nafario doing testing on them.

I finally found Dr. Nafario giving a minion a bottle of some purple liquid.

"So what are you testing today Dr. Nafario?" I asked while the minion drank the potion.

"It is an energizing potion that if successful I will drink so I will be able to be more active with the girls" Dr. Nafario was not into the idea of the girls at first, but after a while he accepted them as part of the family and they now call him Uncle Nafario.

The Minion was finally done drinking the potion and he stood up looking a little sick. "I think it did not work Doctor" I said while rolling my eyes, Dr. Nafario just stared hopefully at the minion.

After about a minute of watching the minion, he started to get fatter and fatter until finally exploding with a very loud POP! Leaving both Dr. Nafario and I in shock of what just happened.

Coughing, I finally said "I need to talk to you Dr. Nafario" Noticing all the other minions around me also listening I added "In private"

Dr. Nafario followed me into another part of the lab and entered an automatic silver door that closed behind us.

"So what do you need to talk to me about that is so private that not even the minions can hear about?" Dr. Nafario asked worryingly hoping it did not include anything about the girls being hurt.

"The girls have asked me to adopt a son" I stated simply. Dr. Nafario just stood there with a straight face for a minute before finally smiling at the idea which took me by surprise. "That is a splendid idea Gru!" Dr. Nafario said enthusiastically.

I sighed "I am not too sure Dr. Nafario, I think it would be difficult for me to take care of a 4th kid in my home"

"There is one thing you are missing Gru" Dr. Nafario replied which caught my attention. "This is a boy, not a girl"

"So?"

"So, that would mean he would be more like you." Dr. Nafario replied, "Explain" I said interested in what Dr. Nafario was saying.

"Well, you know what it is like to be a child?" Dr. Nafario asked in a bored tone, as in thinking I was the stupidest man he has ever seen.

"Also" He continued, "You can treat him with love and care and see where he ends up unlike how your mother treated you."

That caught Gru's attention, he had never thought about that before. He could see what he would have been like and afterward he could either thank his mother for it or yell at his mother for it.

END FLASHBACK

That is the only reason I am not just turning back now, for some weird reason I want to help this child have a great life (another weird thing I would not have thought about before the girls came into my life).


	5. Chapter 5: Adoption Part 2 of 2

Chapter 5: Adoption Part 2/2

Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me or its characters! I only own my OCs and this fanfic.

 **A/N: 1** **st** **, thank you lokiAU10 for your comment on the last chapter! Also answering your question, this takes place after Despicable Me and** _ **before**_ **the events of Despicable me 2.**

 **2** **nd** **, Thank you everyone for reading this story and all compliments are very much appreciated!**

 **3** **rd** **, I am planning on taking 2 days on each chapter, maybe more if I want to add more to the chapter but mostly on the 2 day basis.**

 **Lastly, this is where my OC will finally be introduced! It has taken me some time to get to this point but it is happening!**

 **Hope you enjoy Despicable Bane chapter 5: Adoption Part 2/2!**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V**

Gru, Margo, Edith, and Agnes were finally at the door to "Dan's Adoption Home". Gru was about to back out at this point, but the girls forcefully pushed him through the door.

The inside of the building was quite impressive. The walls were painted a bright sky blue and most of the furniture in the room was very kid friendly (just imagine the _complete_ opposite of Gru's home).

Behind a bright brown desk in a dark brown chair was a tall bald skinny man probably around 50 years old. The man stood up when he noticed Gru and the girls approaching his desk. When Gru reached the front desk which had 4 red cushioned seats in front of it the man put out his hand in greetings.

"Hello, my name is Perry Dan, but you can call me Mr. Dan" Mr. Dan said while Gru shook his hand. "And you might be?"

"I am Felonius Gru, and these are my girls Margo, Edith, and Agnes" Replied Gru glumly. The girls greeted themselves to Mr. Dan Happily with a simple "Hello".

Mr. Dan shook each one of their hands before sitting down in his chair, "Take a seat"

Gru and the girls each sat in a chair before Mr. Dan asked cheerfully, "So, you wish to adopt a child correct?" stating the obvious.

"Yes, that is the only reason we would be here" Gru replied dully.

"Of course!" Mr. Dan said enthusiastically, not noticing Gru's dull tone. "And may I ask why your wife is not here?"

"I am not married" Gru responded slightly agitated from the question.

"Oh, so you have adopted before?" Mr. Dan asked more politely, noticing Gru's agitation over the subject.

"Yes, I adopted these girls from Miss Hattie's Home for Girls about 3 months ago" Gru replied.

Mr. Dan flinched from the statement. "I have heard of how Miss Hattie treats her girls." He spat disgustedly. "Your girls must be very happy to be away from that horrible place" He said a little calmer that before.

"Yes we are, Gru has been very kind and loving too us!" Margo replied with a smile, which made Gru slightly redden from the comment.

"Well, that is good" Mr. Dan replied. "So do you want to look at the list of children?"

"No, my girls said they saw a kid of yours that comes here" Gru said enjoying Mr. Dan a little more from the way he talked about Miss Hattie.

"Hmm, and who is this?" Mr. Dan asked

"Well, we don't know his name but we know what he looks like" Margo replied.

Mr. Dan turned around the computer screen on his desk with a list of all the children that lived there.

Mr. Dan waited politely while Margo looked through the list until she pointed at the blond haired boys picture "This is him!"

Mr. Dan put his mouse on top of the picture before he turned his screen around, gasping from who Margo chose.

Gru noticed Mr. Dan gasp and asked "is there a problem Mr. Dan?"

Mr. Dan gathered himself before replying "No, everything is fine".

Mr. Dan turned back around the screen to Gru. The screen showed all the information about the boy Margo had picked out.

"You are able to look through all the kid's information before choosing to adopt him" Mr. Dan said before sitting back in his chair.

Gru saw the boy's name at the top of the screen. "Bane" Gru whispered aloud.

Gru had never heard of a boy named Bane before. Gru looked down at the picture of Bane.

The picture showed Bane with a straight face and sky blue eyes, wearing a hat like Edith's, accept black that still revealed some of Bane's blond hair poking out of the front and sides of the hat. Bane was also wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans.

Gru scrolled down to the section that was titled "Description"

The only weird thing about the description is that there were only 2 things listed, Bane's age, which was 11. Which Gru noticed was also Margo's age

It also said that Bane has never been adopted before.

Gru turned back around Mr. Dan's screen, which made Mr. Dan sit up.

"Why is the description so small?" Gru asked Mr. Dan.

"Well, Bane has lived here for only a year, and when I ask him about his past he won't tell me anything" Mr. Dan said with a sigh. "The only thing he has told me is that he is 11".

Gru looked at the girls hoping they would be fine with adopting someone different. The girls looked back at him pleadingly. Gru knew he would not be able to change their mind and looked back at Mr. Dan saying "We will adopt Bane".

"That is great, he will surely be excited to be adopted". Mr. Dan replied happily before leaving to get Bane.

Gru looked back at the girls and asked "Are you sure about this, we've been just fine without having a boy running around".

Margo looked up at Gru with a smile and said "Yep, we are sure!"

Gru sighed and slumped back into his chair.

Mr. Dan finally returned with Bane behind him "Bane meet Gru, Margo, Edith, and Agnes. Gru, Margo, Edith, and Agnes meet Bane".

All 4 of them stood up to meet Bane. Bane looked up at the 4 of them with a straight look before bowing his head in greeting.

The first thing Gru noticed was that Bane's eyes were more faded than his sky blue eyes in the picture.

Gru walked over to Bane with a forced smile and said "Hello there Bane, me and my girls have come to adopt you".

Bane looked up at Gru before giving a slight smile and replied, "Hello Gru, it is nice to meet you".

* * *

 **A/N: Well guys that is the end of this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed. Please leave a comment if you have the time and can't wait for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: First Day Part 1

Chapter 6: First Day Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me or its characters! I only own my OCs and this fanfic.

 **A/N: Thank you all my readers who have read this far into the story without running away. Now for those who want to know more about Bane's personality, just search up what his name means and there you go (Spoiler: It's not happy…).**

 **Again I thank LokiAU10 for his comment on the last chapter!**

Now onto chapter 6 of Despicable Bane, First Day!

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V**

Gru walked over to Bane with a forced smile and said "Hello there Bane, me and my girls have come to adopt you".

Bane looked up at Gru before giving a slight smile and replied, "Hello Gru, it is nice to meet you".

"Well now with introductions out of the way, Bane you go back to your room to pack your things while I ask Mr. Gru some questions" said Mr. Dan looking at Bane.

Bane slightly nodded his head before walking back to his room to pack his things.

Gru and the girls sat back down in their chairs while Mr. Dan went and sat in his chair.

"So just to be sure, you still want to adopt Bane?" Mr. Dan stated directing his attention to Gru.

"Yes, that is what I plan on doing".

"Alright I need to ask you some questions before I let Bane leave with you, is that fine?" asked Mr. Dan

"That is fine with me" replied Gru now irritated, he hated having to answer questions (unless it was his girls who were asking him).

"Alright, so what do you do for work Gru?"

"Well, I am a dentist" replied Gru using his fake cover like when he adopted the girls.

"Oh, that is a great job!" said Mr. Dan happily. "And would you consider you house kid-friendly?"

"Umm, of course!" Gru replied nervously, he knew that his house would be anything but considered kid-friendly (even though the girls have not been hurt yet).

"You seemed a little hesitant on the last question Gru" Mr. Dan stated suspicious.

"Our home is very safe Mr. Dan!" said Margo hoping to make Mr. Dan less suspicious, and it worked.

"Ok then, last question" said Mr. Dan cheerfully. "Can I please see your ID?"

That was bad for Gru, who does not have an ID. "I left it at home, can I call someone to get it for me?" asked Gru very nervously.

"Of course"

With Mr. Dan's approval, Gru got on his phone and called Dr. Nafario.

"Come on Dr. Nafario, pick up your phone" muttered Gru irritated.

"Hello, who is this?" asked Dr. Nafario from the other line.

"Nafario, I need you to print me a fake ID and bring it here ASAP, the person who looks after the adoption home needs to see it!" Practically shouted Gru into the phone.

"Sure I already have one printed, I will be there in a second"

Gru just stood there about to hang up when he heard Dr. Nafario say "umm, where are you exactly"

Gru mentally face palmed before replying "Just come to me using GPS, and hurry!"

Gru hanged up and sat back down by the girls.

"So do you have someone coming?" asked Mr. Dan

"Yes uncle Nafario will be here as soon as possible".

"Is this man your uncle or your brother?" asked, Mr. Dan

"He's my brother" said Gru after a second of thought.

Right then Dr. Nafario came through the front door, "Sorry for the wait"

All the girls went and hugged him while Mr. Dan got another chair for Dr. Nafario to sit in.

While the girls sat back into their chairs, Dr. Nafario went up to Mr. Dan.

"So you are Gru's brother Nafario correct?" Mr. Dan asked and stretched out his hand.

"Yes, I am him" Dr. Nafario said shaking Mr. Dan's hand.

Dr. Nafario handed Mr. Dan his and Gru's fake ID's. Mr. Dan looked at them for a second before handing them back to Dr. Nafario.

"Well it is good that you are here so you can meet Bane"

"Bane?" asked Dr. Nafario not knowing who that is.

"Bane is the boy Gru is adopting, do you live with Gru and his girls or just close by?" asked Mr. Dan

"I live with them" replied Dr. Nafario.

"Well that is good to know, well I have all your information down, so you can leave once Bane gets here."

After a minute of waiting, Bane came back into the room pulling a black suitcase behind him.

Dr. Nafario went up to Bane looking him over and smiled "Hello Bane, I am Uncle Nafario, it is good to meet you"

"Likewise" was all that Bane said.

"Well it is time to go" Gru said and walked towards the door and opened it letting Dr. Nafario and the girls out.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Gru nicely when Bane just stood there looking around the room with a sad expression

"No, I'm fine" Bane said walking past Gru to get outside the building. Gru noticed a tear falling down Bane's face as he walked past him.

* * *

 **A/N: Well guys, hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: First Day Part 2

Chapter 7: First Day Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me or its characters! I only own my OCs and this fanfic.

 **A/N: Thank you again for reading this far into my fanfic! I have to tell all of you who are reading this authors note that this is partially a spoiler, but it will give you a bit more of a hint of Bane(If you want to figure out his personality by yourself, don't read this paragraph of the A/N). First of all, Bane is not blind. The reason for his pale and faded eyes are from the hurt he is feeling from memories of his past and the constant night mares he has from the memories (You will learn more of Bane's past later on in the fanfic). Bane is not a happy and cheerful kid, he is the total opposite. He is depressed and feels like hell everyday (not giving a precise description because I want you to figure that part out later on). He is also self-conscious, which is one of the reasons why he covers most of his hair with a hat (One of the reasons!). Here is a mass spoiler! Bane will not stay this way, being around his new family will change him for the better, or for the worse! That is all the info I am giving, hope this does not spoil the rest of the story.**

 **I thank MilarionLove** **for commenting on the last chapter, and this comment is also the reason why I explained Bane's eyes in the paragraph above.**

 **I also thank** **lokiAU10** **for his comment in the last chapter and for his other comments also.**

Now then, onto chapter 7 of Despicable Bane: First Day Part 2!

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V**

On the drive home Gru was thinking very hard about how he was going to deal with Bane. Bane didn't seem to trust Gru in anyway. Bane was sitting in between Margo and Edith, while Agnes was sitting on the opposite side of Margo.

Agnes kept telling Bane about how much she loved unicorns, especially her fluffy one she had at home. Marge could notice that Bane was fully listening to what Agnes was saying, but did not say anything in return.

"So, what was your old family like?" asked Edith getting very annoyed with Agnes and her unicorn story. Gru and Margo both saw Bane's eyes lose color, which surprised them. They had never heard of someone's eyes loosing color like that, Bane's eyes looked like there was almost no color left in them.

They finally got home before Bane had to answer the question. Gru opened the tank's doors to let Bane and the girls out. They followed behind Gru as he walked up to the front door. Gru let them all in before closing the door behind him

Gru saw the expression of Bane's face, and saw that he was absolutely terrified at what he was seeing! Gru could also see that Bane was shivering out of fear.

"Ehm, this is your new home Bane" Gru said with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

Bane turned around to see something that scared him half to death, Bane's face was totally pale!

"Just so you know Bane, all of this furniture is fake, nothing to be afraid of" Gru said soothingly, bringing the color back into Bane's face.

"But I thought it was re" Margo covered Edith's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Yes, it is totally fake" Margo stated.

"Well Girls, how about you show your brother to his new room!" Gru happily said.

"Ok" replied Margo, grabbing onto Bane's hand before dragging him up the stairs.

Margo, Edith, Agnes, and Bane all entered their shared bedroom, Margo tugging Bane in.

"This is our room" Margo happily cheered, letting go of Bane's hand. Bane looked around the room with his sky blue eyes colored how they were before. When he saw the bombs he froze.

 **BANE FLASHBACK**

Bane was almost into the forest before looking back at his home. It was being burned down by the fire that had happened when something exploded in the kitchen, he was the only one to escape.

Bane fell to his knees and sobbed, tears rolling down his face in pain and lose.

Right then he was hit on the back of the head. Everything turned black.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Gru, Margo, Edith, and Agnes were all kneeling over Bane who was lying on the ground crying.

"Bane are you ok!?" Gru shouted with concern.

"They're all dead…" Bane whimpered out before falling unconscious.

Gru could all but wonder who "they" are, and what he was going to do when Bane woke up.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, had a rough day today. I will probably make another chapter tomorrow since this one was short.**

 **This is the first look into Bane's past. Just so you all know, this is the tip of the iceberg into Bane's pain.**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares

Chapter 8: Nightmares!

Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me or its characters! I only own my OCs and this fanfic.

 **A/N: Sorry this took forever everyone, but I have a good reason. School is coming. I have been getting ready for school which is starting in 3 weeks so I had to buy supplies and all that lovely stuff…**

 **But anyway, here is chapter 8 of Despicable Bane: Nightmares!**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V**

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" shouted bane entering his two story house. Bane saw his mom in the kitchen cooking dinner. Bane's mom has blond hair just like him, she is skinny and her hair hangs down to her shoulders. She's wearing a red shirt and blue jeans.

"Bane! So what do you think about Pizza for dinner?" Asked his mom when she turned around.

"Sounds wonderful honey, and I think Bane agrees!" said Bane's Dad walking through the kitchen door. Dad looked a lot like Bane, except without the hat. Bane's Dad was wearing a green camo shirt with navy blue jeans.

"Alright, do you boys want me to order or cook the pizza myself?" asked Bane's Mom

"Cooked!" shouted both Bane and his dad. Mom chuckled before turning around to start cooking the pizza.

"Alright Bane, you go upstairs and grab your longsword, were going to practice using it today!" Bane's face brightened at the idea of using his longsword, it was his favorite. Bane's family were a family of warriors, even his mom. For the last 2 years Bane and his dad have been training with all sorts of weapons.

Bane ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Bane went into his room and grabbed his longsword. Bane heard a loud explosion come from downstairs.

He sheathed and strapped his longsword to his back before he ran downstairs. When he reached the kitchen, it was on fire. The stove had exploded and his parents laid on the ground burned all over.

"Mom! Dad!" Bane shouted.

"Run Bane, before the fire gets you!" shouted Bane's dad trying to stand up, but fell back down. Bane turned around and ran out the front door as fast as he can, never turning back. He reached the edge of the forest before looking back at his home. It was in a tower of flames.

Bane screamed in agony from the pain of knowing he has lost everything. Bane unsheathed his longsword and looked at the blade.

" _Even in death may you be triumphant_ " This passage was written in the blade. The blade his Dad gave him.

"Even in death may you be triumphant" Bane whispered to himself. Bane sheathed his blade and turned around to run into the forest, but he was shoved to the ground.

A man dressed in black cloths stood above him and held a sword that pointed straight at Bane's heart. "In death, there is only hell" the man stated.

The man raised his hand and stabbed.

Bane sat up in his bomb-shell bed, awakened out of his nightmare. There was sweat dripping down his face, but also tears. Bane looked around him and saw everyone sleeping. He laid back down to try to fall asleep.

Margo was still awake. She had never fallen asleep, throughout the night she heard Bane whimper in his sleep, until he sat up. When he did she laid back down so he would not know she was awake.

"Even in death may you be triumphant" Margo heard Bane whisper. Margo wondered where Bane had heard that, she also wondered what Bane was dreaming about. Margo swore to herself she would ask Bane and find out. Margo then closed her eyes and finally found the warm hold of sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I thank you for reading as always, I am also making a new fanfic about Kingdom Hearts! That should be coming out soon for all you Kingdom Hearts fans!**

 **Also, I will be making the next chapter of this fanfic 4,000 words, just because I feel bad this one was so short after such a long wait!**

 **See you all next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Questions

Chapter 9: Questions…

Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me or its characters! I only own my OCs and this fanfic.

 **A/N: Sorry this took forever everyone, I have been having school, homework, and working on my YouTube channel Them2Gamers!**

 **But anyway, here is chapter 9 of Despicable Bane: Questions…**

* * *

 **Bane P.O.V**

The sound of an alarm clock pierced my ears. Mourning, my 2nd favorite time of day. Only because that meant all of the nightmares get to fly away and leave my mind.

I sat up in bed and saw that the room was empty. I looked over at the alarm clock.

"It's ten already!" I shouted alarmed that I had slept in for so long. I rushed over to my dresser and put on a red t-shirt with a black coat on top. I slipped into my black jeans, put on a pair of white socks, and ran out the door of my bedroom.

Bane ran down the stairs and burst into the kitchen. Margo, Edith, Agnes, and Gru were all siting at the table eating pancakes.

"About time you woke up" stated Gru smiling at me, "Come over and have a seat".

I walked over to the bench surrounding the table and sat next to Margo, who for some weird reason was staring at me. I weakly smiled at her, and she blinked out of her stare and went back to eating her pancake… that was shaped as a skull!

I blinked a few times trying to make sure my eyes weren't messing with me. After blinking about 10 times I came to the conclusion that the pancake _was_ shaped as a skull.

Gru walked back over to the table with a plate that had a pancake on it.

"Here is your pancake Bane" Gru said smiling and putting the plate in front of me. Gru then walked back to sit by Agnes and started eating his pancake.

I looked down at my plate and saw something that made me flinch in my seat.

The pancake was shaped like a longsword.

Bane could feel tears stinging in the back of his eyes.

"Bane are you ok?" Asked Gru worriedly, while the girls looked over at me.

"I-I'm o-ok" I stuttered, cursing under my breath for making them worry "Excuse m-me for a second"

I left the room and went back up the stairs to my room, closing the door so no one would see me cry.

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V**

Gru, Edith, and Agnes were really worried about Bane, but nowhere as worried as Margo was. She remember the night before, how Bane was whimpering in his sleep.

"I'm going to go check on Bane, alone" stated Margo, which made the rest of the family sit back down.

Margo grabbed Bane's plate before she walked up the stairs to her room. Margo knocked before she entered her room. Bane was sitting in his bomb bed curled up into a ball. Margo went over and sat next to him. Bane immediately looked up when he felt the bed move, his eyes outlined in red from crying.

His eyes were even more pale than normal. Bane looked down at the plate and remembered more of the dream he had the night before. Bane used all of his will to not cry.

"Bane, just tell me what's wrong. I won't tell the others" Margo whispered to Bane hoping to know what was causing him so much pain from looking at a pancake.

"Nothing is wrong" Bane muttered, hoping to stop the conversation there.

"I know there is something wrong" stated Margo, "You wouldn't be crying if everything was alright".

Bane turned away from her, letting his emotions get under control before turning back.

"I'm fine, I was just a little nervous being around a new family" Bane said cheerfully, even though he was far from cheerful inside.

Margo was suspicious, but decided to let it go this time vowing to herself to get some answers before the end of the day. Margo handed Bane his plate. Bane ate it whole, swallowing after a moment of chewing.

"Yum! That is one good pancake" Bane stated with delight, he had never had something so sweet before.

"Well that's good" stated Margo, a little shocked by how fast he ate the pancake, "Well let's get back downstairs, everyone else is waiting."

Bane nodded his head before following Margo downstairs. When everyone Bane and Margo enter the room, they all stared at Bane seeing if he was ok. Bane's eyes were no longer outlined red, and his eyes were back to their normal pale look.

"So you ate your pancake" stated Gru smiling while looking at the plate in Bane's hands. Gru walked over to Bane and took the plate from him to put in the sink with the others.

"Alright everyone, we can go to the park now" said Gru to the rest of the family. Edith and Agnes started cheering, while the group went to get there shoes on. They all walked over to the park the girls talking about what they would do while they were there. When they made it, the girls went over to play tag on the playground, while Gru and Bane sat on the bench.

Gru was wondering why Bane was sitting on the bench instead of playing with the girls.

"So, did you adopt Margo, Edith, and Agnes? Or is your wife just not here right now?" Bane asked looking over at Gru.

Gru was a little shocked by the question, but composed himself before replying "I adopted them".

"Why did you adopt them?" Bane asked innocently.

That had Gru in the corner, wondering what he should say.

"Why are you so nervous" asked Bane, catching Gru by surprise.

"How did you know I was nervous" asked Gru curiously, while trying to avoid the last question?

"I can tell by the way you're sitting, and just the way your face looks" replied Bane with a shrug.

Gru was surprised by how Bane was able to see how he was feeling.

"So are you going to tell me why you adopted the girls or not?" repeated Bane slightly annoyed.

Gru just replied with what popped into his mind, "because I watched them at the park, and they were great kids so I adopted them" Gru thought it was the most logical reason why he would adopt them, even though it was a lie.

Gru's watch started to beep, making him look down to see it was 5:00 PM.

"Girls time to go home!" Gru shouted. The girls all ran over to Gru and Bane and they all started to walk back home.

When they entered through the door Margo grabbed Bane's hand and tugged him up the stairs into their room.

Margo shut and locked the door behind them, before looking back at Bane who was sitting on his bed.

"Alright, would you like to tell me why you are locking the door?" asked Bane worriedly.

"Yes, so no one will come in while we talk" replied Margo calmly.

"So, what were you dreaming about last night?" asked Margo sitting on her bed which was next to his.

"What do you-" Bane started before Margo interrupted him "You where whimpering and crying last night, and I want to know why!" Margo nearly shouted at the end.

Bane hesitated before whispering "There is nothing to say…"

"Oh yes there is!" Shouted Margo now getting irritated with Bane, "I will sit here all night and wait for you to tell me if I have to!" threatened Margo.

Bane didn't reply and just sat there and looked Margo over, as if examining her.

"Why are you so mad at me, I haven't even done anything to you" said Bane starting to raise his voice.

"Yes you have! You won't tell me what's bothering you!" Shouted Margo, now angrier than before.

"Why do you want me to tell you?" asked Bane trying to calm himself.

"So I can help you! I don't like it when people are hurting and won't let me help them!" Shouted Margo looking straight into Bane's eyes. Then she froze.

Bane's eyes didn't look pale, they looked dead. "Did I do that?" wondered Margo now worried about Bane.

"You can't help" Bane replied in a soft whisper, tears trailing down his face. "There is nothing left to help".

Margo just stared disappointed in herself, with what she had done to him. She stood up and walked over to him reaching her hand out to soothe him. Bane smacked it away before standing up and walking out the door.

Gru had heard the shouting and was about to go up the stairs when he saw Bane start coming down them.

"Is everything alright Bane?" Gru asked him, but he just walked right past him and out the front door.

Margo then came down the stairs.

"Is everything alright Margo?" asked Gru worriedly, "Bane just went out the front door"

Margo looked at him with tears rolling down her cheek.

"Margo, what happened!" exclaimed Gru shocked that Margo was crying.

"Bane was crying last night and I forced him to tell me what was wrong" Margo replied crying, "I shouted at him to tell me, and when I looked into his eyes, they looked dead" Margo cringed from the memory.

After Margo was finished Gru ran out the door.

"Bane!" Shouted Gru running through the park. He got onto the grassy field when he froze at what he saw.

Vector held Bane in his arm, holding a knife to his neck.


	10. Chapter 10: Even In Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me or it's characters! I only own my OCs and this fanfic.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, I have been waiting for another review to start working on this chapter. So from now on I will put out the next chapter once I see a review on the** _ **last**_ **chapter. I do this so I know that people are interested enough in the story to use 10 seconds of their time to tell me what they think of the story.**

 **Reviews:**

Craiger69: "Please update, It's so good."

 **Thank you for the review, and I can tell you right now this fanfic is nowhere close to being over!**

 **This chapter will be sad, just warning you now!**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 10 of Despicable Bane: Even In Death**

* * *

 **Gru P.O.V**

I stood there in shock looking at my worst enemy Vector holding onto my adopted son with a knife to his neck! There was only one main thing on my mind at this moment… well 2 actually.

"Vector! What are you doing here?!" I yelled at him, my voice deadly low.

"Oh hello there Gru" Vector replied slyly with a wicked smirk on his face. "I am just here to visit my old friend a visit"

"We are not friends!" I hissed "I wish I had never even meet you"

Vector just kept smiling "Well we have meet, but I have never meet this boy before" Vector brought the knife closer to Bane's neck, slightly piercing the skin.

"You let go of him right now!" I shouted

"Oh but why?" Vector said in a childish tone "I just want to get to know him a little"

I was about to shout something back when I heard 3 pairs of footsteps coming my way. I could already guess who they were. I turned my head to look back, and saw Margo, Edith, and Agnes standing behind me all staring at Vector, but they were mainly focused on the knife that was in his tightly clenched hand.

Vector smiled at them "Oh, it looks like I have more company to entertain myself with"

I stepped in front of the girls "Don't even think about getting near them!"

"What would you be able to do about it if I did? It's obvious that you didn't pack any weapons before you came out here"

I realized that he was right, I didn't expect anything like this to happen. I felt so stupid that I would leave myself unprotected.

"Weapons?!" shouted Bane in a questioning tone.

"He didn't tell you he had weapons?" asked Vector looking down at Bane, while he shook his head.

"Well guess what little piece of meat, me and your adoptive father over there are Super Villains!" Vector shouted "Super Villains" more loudly than the rest.

"Wait, how did you know that I adopted him?" I asked shocked.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't spy on you before I got my great revenge?" asked Vector in a bored tone.

"Well I-" I started

"Well it doesn't really matter anyway" interrupted Vector, "You're all going to be dead in a second"

When he finished Vector pulled out a long white gun that had "Lazer Launcha" engraved on the side.

Before I could even react, Vector pointed the gun at Edith and pulled the trigger.

A beam of light shot out of the gun and hit Edith straight through the chest, but missing any major organs. Edith fell on her back from the impact, while blood sprayed out from the wound. Margo and Agnes ran over to Edith any kneeled by her body. I rushed over and checked her heartbeat. She was luckily still alive, but barely.

Vector pointed his gun at Margo, who stared at the weapon in pure fright, her face turning white as snow.

"Put the gun down…" Bane said out of clenched teeth.

"And why should I, I have a knife to your throat!" replied Vector pushing the knife on Bane's skin, making it bleed.

Then Bane finally snapped.

 **3** **rd** **person P.O.V**

Bane grabbed the arm that was holding the knife, and pulled it off him and put it behind Vector's back in seemingly the speed of light.

What happened next left everyone in shock. Bane pulled off Vector's arm, and threw it on the ground. Vector screamed out in pain, dropping the gun to but his hand where his arm used to be. Bane kicked Vector's legs out from under him, making him fall to his knees. Then he looked straight into Vector's eyes.

Bane's Eyes were completely Red, the white part of his eyes being replaced with black. He started down Vector with the look of a serial killer, ready to kill anyone in his way.

Bane grabbed Vector's other arm and tore it off, throwing it by the other arm still on the grass. This earned another pain filled scream to come out of Vector's mouth, but it didn't end there.

"I will give you so much pain, that every ounce of emotion you ever had will be destroyed right before your eyes" Bane said in a low deadly tone, sounding like a completely different person.

Bane kicked Vector in the jaw with so much force that it sent him soaring through the air crashing on the grass right by his gun. Bane walked slowly towards him with a murderous look in his eyes.

Vector quickly came up with a plan, ignoring the pain he turned the gun with his head and aimed it towards Bane. He pulled the trigger with his teeth.

The bolt of light went straight at Bane, but he looked anything but frightened. The beam struck through Bane's chest and went out his back, but he stayed there standing with his face looking at the ground.

Bane looked up and kept walking towards Vector. Freaking out, Vector kept pressing the trigger.

 _BOOM_ , _BOOM_ , _BOOM_ came over and over again from the firing of the weapon. Each time hitting Bane somewhere in his chest, but not stopping him from walking towards Vector with the same murderous look.

Then finally, _click_ , the Gun was empty. Finally Bane was right in front of Vector, towering over him. Bane grabbed Vector by the neck and lifted him up.

Bane's arm started to glow with a blue color, full of energy. Cracks started to form on Vector's neck starting at Bane's glowing finger tips, spreading up Vector's neck and finally covering his whole neck and head.

"Who, who are you!" Vector shouted at Bane.

"I am Bane of the blue phase, the one who will kill you for being such a sick bastard" Bane smirked after completing his sentence.

Then Vector glowed blue all over and finally shattered with a bright blue light flashing out of his body. The light faded and all that was left was Bane, blood pouring out of the holes that had been made in his body.

Bane levitated off the ground and moved over to Edith and the rest of his new family. He waved his hand, pushing Gru, Margo, and Agnes away from Edith who was now unconscious. He levitated over her and stretched out his hand. His hand started to glow a bright blue, and all the injuries on Edith's body glowed the same color. After a short time the wounds started to close. Once they all were fully healed, the blood magically disappearing, the glowing stopped and Edith woke up.

She stared up at Bane in awe. Bane floated a few feet away from them, before him and the rest of his family where all surrounded in a brightly shining yellow light. That was coming off of Bane's body.

"You all showed me love and care, something that hasn't been shown to me in a very long time" Bane said in a sad voice, his eyes back to normal. "But after using so much energy, well my life force has faded. I am going to die" Bane flinch at the end.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Bane started to glow brighter, before stretching out his hand.

In front of Gru a bright light started to form together to make a weapon. Gru caught it in his hand, it was a bright yellow, with a clear tube on top that held a blue glow.

Then a bright light formed in front of Agnes. It formed a unicorn almost identical to hers, but instead it was painted a sky blue that matched Bane's eyes.

Then a bright light formed in front of Margo. The light formed into bright yellow glasses. Margo took off her glasses and put on the new ones. Right when she put them on it melted into her eyes.

"I can see without glasses" Margo exclaimed happily, Bane smiling at her.

Then Bane flew over to Edith who stood up. Bane hesitantly took off his black hat. Which revealed messy, but nice looking, shining golden blond hair. He handed the hat to Edith and pointed at the engraved marking in the hat.

The marking read, "Dear Edith, you were always my favorite. Even though we don't know each other very well, it feels like I have known you forever. There is a saying my dad always told me and I think you should know it too, even though you will have to figure out what it means on your own."

Below that is big Golden letters said "Even in death may I be triumphant"

After Edith read this tears started flowing out of her eyes. Bane flew back to where he was before.

"These are gifts I hope that you will always remember me by" Bane said, small tears falling down his cheeks "You are the one other family that I have ever had, and the only other one that I could ever love with all my heart and soul. But remember, even though I'm gone I am still in your memories, and your hearts".

With that Bane glowed a bright yellow, that last thing everyone saw was his bright smile and one tear that fell down his cheek.

The light faded away, everyone kneeling on the ground sobbing, hugging themselves and their new found gifts, and remembering one thing.

This was the boy that they could always love, and that he just died to save them.

* * *

 **A/N: That is probably that saddest chapter I will ever write. This might sound like an ending guys, but let me tell you that this is just the beginning, just you wait.**

 **To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11: Sequal

**A/N: Alright, just so you know, this is not a chapter. I have decided to continue this fanfic as a whole other story. I am doing this because I think it would be better for people to be able to access part 2 easier. Also I am starting to run out of ideas to continue this, so it would be a lot of help if people could comment their ideas to me in reviews or via PM.**

 **...**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading this fanfic and get ready for "Despicable Bane: Resurrected"**


End file.
